


Experiment AU - Precious Specimen

by MidnightPhase



Series: Experiment [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is precious to Hojo. There isn't a thing the precious little angel doesn't want that Hojo won't give him... Except for a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/n: How... the... heck... Yeah. Really fun one. Hojo and Sephiroth have a father son talk... And Sephiroth is really spoiled. I cry that I am actually responsible for writing this. Kidding. Oh, yes. I blame Kefka.

Disclaimer: Hell yes do I disclaim. Nobody wants to own Hojo... maybe Sephiroth, but he's kicking-ly evil. All subjects and madness contained in this fic belong to Square Enix etc. I vow no attempt to profit or gain from this fic.

The Precious Specimen

An ancient, cursed evil was shaken awake when a small boy's hands gripped the aging man's coat at the shoulder. Snorting, the ancient evil wrinkled his brow and drifted slightly awake. The shaking happened again, this time with a much stronger force then before. Coming to a grumbling wakefulness, the balding man opened his beady eyes to glare at the interloper. It didn't take long for the man to realize just who he was glaring at when the intruder smirked in satisfaction at him.

Pride filled the man's chest as he pushed himself up from his desk. If he remembered correctly, it was this specimen's day of birth. His single most important success and he'd made a promise to the boy to give him whatever he wanted so long as it was in his power to do so. He could do no less for the boy who would one day become a god.

"Sephiroth," he said, "have you decided what you wanted?"

The specimen was nine now, he believed. Nine wonderful years of perfection and so many more to come. This was his perfect creation, his beautiful son. He would give him the world. Professor Hojo fixed his skewed glasses as the nine year old boy nodded. Last year he had requested a sword from his creator. Hojo leaned forward in anticipation, caught up in the curiosity that both cursed and blessed him to here his beloved specimen's wish.

"A brother." Sephiroth demanded lightly. Green eyes glittered with the fierce glow of mako as the boy set a pamphlet down on the professor's desk. It showed an advertisement for a clinic to help with the conception of a child. "These people promise they can do that for a fee. You're smart enough to make me a brother, right, Professor?"

Hojo felt nearly ready to choke at the sudden demand from the child. A trickle of fear filled the professor's spine as he recalled the silver haired boy's earliest years. Gods, he remembered every last detail and the task of potty training the specimen had been enough horror to last him decades. He really should have left him with his mother, but then experiment would've been at risk. Letting the past go, he forced himself to ask. "Why do you want a brother, Sephiroth?"

Narrowing his eyes at the scientist, Sephiroth forced the pamphlet into the professor's hand. "Because its what I want and you said I could have anything I want."

"A brother is a lot of responsibility. Do you even know how much work it takes?" Hojo tried to reason.

Shrugging, Sephiroth forced his own logic into the conversation. This was Hojo's method of teaching him strategy. Ever since he could first make coherent sentences they debated about everything from experiments, treatments, games of logic, and what best killed what. "I'll use the grunts and lab assistants like you do."

Hojo took a breath. Slowly, he released it and asked. "Are you sure you don't want a puppy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth's Battle for the Bottle

"Sephiroth, it is time to come out of the closet." Hojo ordered.

The specimen had just reached the eighteenth month growth mark of all regular children. There was no doubt the specimen was completely stubborn, fiercely intelligent, and knew how to work his way around things. For the last three months, the hired help had been trying to get Specimen Sephiroth to give up his bottle in favor of the fiercely advertised sippy cup.

"No." The toddler answered.

"Sephiroth, I grow weary of asking for it." Hojo curtly replied. "Come out of there now and give me the bottle."

Silence answered him and Hojo nearly sighed with relief as the janitors door began to open. He barely had time to blink before a bottle of cleanser was thrown at his head before the door was slammed shut once more. The added function of a click spelled a complete meltdown of Hojo's patience.

"Assistant, bring me something to open this door with." He ordered as he wrapped his fingers around the door. "Sephiroth, unlock this door or so help me you will never..."

The door's lock clicked open. Slowly, a small hand reached out and grasped the scientist's hand. "What is it?" he growled.

Serious, glowing eyes met his through the rims of his glasses. Quietly, Sephiroth answered. "I went poo-poo."

"Oh, no." Hojo whispered. "That is not something..."

The silver haired boy promptly ducked under his sire's arm and dashed headlong for the next hiding place. The professor quietly turned to look at his assistants as they tried to strangle the looks of amusement. Threats always seemed to cure them of the giggles. "The first person to laugh becomes my next subject."

"Yes, sir." the three assistants replied.

"Find out who taught Sephiroth how to lie. I want them on my table when I am through with this." he growled, following after the lab's personal demon. His voice could be heard from the open doorway of a lab, the flap of his white coat just disappearing inside the door. "Sephiroth, come out of that lab this instant."

A few seconds later, a quite girlish scream echoed out of the lab before Hojo could be seen running from a fuzzy monster they had captured just a few weeks ago. The cat like beast was meant to be tamed and turned into a battle ready monster to be used in the SOLDIER program. Apparently, Sephiroth had preceded the program by quite a few years as he stood in the doorway of the lab clutching an empty bottle.

"All gone." he announced to the lab techs. Holding out the bottle, he gestured for the sippy cup. "I want that."


End file.
